User talk:Marcopolo47/archive11
}} }} }} Hai, Furst P0st Fiur Teh Ween! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:17, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Woo, all clean n shizl --- -- (s)talkpage 17:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) SPAM PYRAMIDS Lol not really but listen to this marco. She ain't mad at me anymore and also I was right about why she was mad. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:07, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Congrats. ASK HER OUT!!!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:08, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Already did, but she just went out with some other guy last time I asked her out. So... I'm going to wait until next semester. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:11, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::DOOO ITTTT NOOOWWWWWWW. Kill the other bitch.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:11, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::: /agree Cress Arvein 21:13, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Can you ban HB and ProgR for breaking talk pages? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:17, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Only if it crashes the entire site. (Yes, I'm looking at you, Lord Biro)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:18, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hmmm... My computer can't handle loading the page anymore. Does that count? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:19, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Fixed it.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::105,908 thanks --- -- (s)talkpage 21:21, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::zomg, you counted??? lol jp-- (Talk) ( ) 21:21, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Just c&p'ed the red number ;) I couldn't count. My computer would freeze if I loaded the page :S --- -- (s)talkpage 21:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol same, let it load, went to the toilet and it was fixed. I'll behave now :) -- -- talkpage 21:25, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lol, you let it load? I just put in the html for editing pages in the address bar.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hopefully, HB will too --- -- (s)talkpage 21:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What about me. Oh and also my bandwidth got fucked up on my other computer just by trying to load into progger's talk page and now it keeps freezing. Also for the conversation me and marco were having... She broke up with the person like a week after and also the person is my friend. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:32, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::DOOOOOOO IITTTTTTTTTTTTTT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW -- (Talk) ( ) 21:35, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::What don't you get. NOT NOW. Because I have a feeling she would just break up with me over Christmas break. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:36, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Then do her NOW!!! Or something. Just, get a life :D --- -- (s)talkpage 21:37, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Maybe listen to marco, he has more experience :) or at least I have the impression he has... -- -- talkpage 21:38, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::(EC)Unlike you I actually have a life because I live it every day and also I could probably do her, then go out with her because she is a slut but she says that she thinks pre-marital sex is bad. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:38, 4 December 2007 (UTC) (reset indent)Also can you guys just get out of this conversation. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :It's your life... -- -- talkpage 21:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC) : *Runs in fear* --- -- (s)talkpage 21:40, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well this is all I say to you guys keep giving me edit conflicts during my conversation with Marco. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:40, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sure, np. Just gotta ask politely :). Oh wait, my sarcasm detector just exploded. -- -- talkpage 21:41, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Fine. I'll have to resume this conversation on GW. MARCO GET ON GW NOW. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::K I'm on.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Kk. Lemme get on because my comp was frozen and I had to restart. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:47, 4 December 2007 (UTC) MY PIE CHART ON PROCRASTINATION O Haven't gotten around to filling it in yet...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:16, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Clear template FTW! No overlap now. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:02, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :TY.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::HOLD ON. I'm not supposed to be on marco :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lol, why not?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:49, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not supposed to be on on weekdays or i should say when mah dad is home :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:50, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That's gay. Which suits you.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:51, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::IM NOT GAY U FAG AND WE HAVE ALRDY GONE OVER THIS IN ARCHIVE 10 NUB. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Prove your not gay and get the emo slut-druggie.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Alright I will damn. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:53, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Good. Get her # and ask her out, damnit!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:54, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I like to ask out people in person not by phone or computer damn. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::How many times have you been rejected?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:56, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Only once because I have only asked her out once. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:57, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, really? I've been rejected twice: once by my current gf, and once by someone named Mandy.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:58, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Oh yeah... I didn't mention this one other chick that I asked out. So basically was rejected twice. Some girl named Emily :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:00, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Really? That's the name of my friend's ex-gf, who he still likes, even though she's been going out with like, 20 different guys.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) (RI)What a nub. Also I'm gonna go eat. :D --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:05, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Marco you uber nuber get on GW or start editing stuff on wiki. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:51, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::V4L DUDE. V4L = vandalz 4 life. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:00, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::ur a vandal, hell?-- (Talk) ( ) 01:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No but get on GW. I got a question. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::GET BACK ON GW. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:16, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I can't, my gf is using the computer w/ gw on it. (Talk) ( ) 01:21, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Kk. Your still and uber nuber. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:22, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::TALK TO ME ON HERE. Also merde = shit in french. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:29, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::GW NOW. and I love emo slut druggies lol. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 02:07, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Bounty I split the page into Bounty, Sunspear/Lightbringer bounty, Kurzick/Luxon bounty, and Eye of the North Reputation bounties. If I did anything wrong feel free to fix it. I split cause its been 7 weeks and with 8 favored votes for split and none opposing, I figured I should do it or nobody would remember for a loooong time. --Shadowcrest 01:51, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah thats a smart idea. 7 WEEKS damn. Well I just made a better sig lol. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:10, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::wow hell.. just wow =P --Shadowcrest 02:14, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lol. Lemme guess you couldn't read it from just normal so you had to look at edited version. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:16, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No, I could read it fine. Thats just.. wow =P --Shadowcrest 02:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Lol its Marco's thing to say now to me lol. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::you mean "wow"? that doesn't make sense to me. --Shadowcrest 02:26, 5 December 2007 (UTC) dickmonkeys That anonymous dickmonkey vandalizing your page makes me sad. And I thought the class I TA for was more than enough to show the epic failure of humanity...apparently, I was wrong. /cry --Carmine 04:35, 5 December 2007 (UTC) GET ON GW WHEN YOU GET HOME I know that you ain't home right now because of the totally obvious reason that you are an hour behind me. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 19:32, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Btw, i didnt just add that (the ban), somehow he deleted the page, and id added the ban tag a while ago. he kept removing, then the page got deleted, then he flagged me for banning (wtf?) and entropy removed. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:05, 5 December 2007 (UTC) EDIT: Entropy said somthing? Oops. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:08, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::It was on the anon's talk page, which I always read before ever banning someone, unless it was blatant vandalism.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:09, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::/unobservant ftw. Still, the proof he provided was.. not there? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:10, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::So.... GET ON GW MARCO. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:14, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::So I'm not going to ban someone on a mistake, Warwick, even if he was breaking GW:1RV.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:16, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::UH OH. lol :D im bored. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:40, 5 December 2007 (UTC) goes it alone!.. With a BiP.. Rofl, just prwnd the whole sunspear in kryta quest with only a BiP (Me) helping him. xD -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:13, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :A monkey could do that :P Lord of all tyria 21:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::WTF. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 21:18, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Except FUCKING LAG killed me on the last group.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:19, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::my alliances name is LAG.. Lions Arch Guard coincidently =P -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:20, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Your alliance fails. Mine is good. My old one was also nice, but I got kicked for being overly sarcastic. Lord of all tyria 21:22, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::WELL MY GUILD IS BETTER AND MARCO COCKSLAPS HIS GIRL EVERYDAY AND SUCKS HER NUTS. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 21:32, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::--EDIT-- ROFL JK. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 21:32, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::MY GF IS HOTTER THAN YOUR EMO SLUT-DRUGGIE!!!1!!ONE!!!!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:33, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::PFFFT, MY EMO SLUT DRUGGIE IS WAY HOTTER THAN UR GF!!!1!!ONE!!!! --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 21:35, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::LOLL, WHERE'S MY COCKSLAP CAPS LOCK BUTTON?/??/QUESTIONMARK?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:36, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::lolol use , not Lord of all tyria 21:37, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::(EC)UBANUBA THATS WHAT U ARE NUBZILLA NUB NUBBA TO THE MAXIMUM EXTREMIUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 21:38, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::It's "Ultimats extremisiumaximal" --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::GROSSEST THING EVER http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=Gwen_%28Pre-searing%29&diff=1069079&oldid=1069076 IF YOU HAVE SOME1 ALWAYS WATCHING WAT U DO ON UR COMP DO NOT CLICK THAT LINK. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 21:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::It amuses me how much time some vandals put into their work :P Lord of all tyria 21:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Whoever wrote that article is serusly fucked up-- 21:55, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Thats the exact same way I thought about this because this thing was fucked up in the ass, sideways, bloody, vaginal, hole and sand paperness. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 22:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Actually that vandal is part of the LLJK guild, a pathetic guild that organizes its members to vandalize the wiki for fun. I've been considering vandalizing their GWW page, but never had the time. I've even met them in game and they are just as pathetic there too. --Macros 22:42, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Lol. We should just go vandalize it right now lol. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 22:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::It'd have to be something truly epic, we'd have to prove that we are better than them at everything, even vandalizing. --Macros 22:49, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm working on a vandalized page hold on. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 22:50, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Go to it now I just vandalized it uberly bad. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 22:54, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Too obvious, you need to make it look like a guild member did it so they don't revert it. --Macros 22:58, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Pffft, they still haven't banned me or haven't reverted. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:00, 5 December 2007 (UTC) High five! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Evil Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Rofl /highfive. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:18, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Normally I don't support vandalism, but, they deserve it. High Five!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:23, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Supreme Vandal Alert. A lot of user pages can't be accessed because of a gay person doing gay shit. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:24, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Entrea tell me how to access the user pages and I'll help revert. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:26, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Btw the vandalism is still there O_o, 45 mins and counting! Good job hellbringer :D -- -- talkpage 23:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::lol, look at this and this. --Macros 23:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) It's done now, but my (inefficient) way is to go to a redirect page, follow the ling back to the redirecting page, and putting in the user pagename instead of the redirecting page name. That gets in a no redirect command so you can revert the page as normal. 75.71.34.9 23:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :WTF logged out? O_o [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:49, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lawl nub jk. Anyways I don't understand that much. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:50, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Or you could just go to , click "diff" then "undo" --Macros 23:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) GW:NPA! I am horribly offended by "nub" and demand he is banned immediately! BTW, nice job using the evil redirect haxx to kill the goonies! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:54, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Rofl nub jk. And Macros smart idea. I just did the redirect to special page on the GWW page i just vandalized. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:57, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::No ones still done anything about that guild page... you think maybe they don't care? :P --Macros 00:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Possibly. They probably have all vandalized GWW uberly badly and now people don't care. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I would have thought LLJK too cowardly to vandalize so close to "teh authoriteh" --Macros 00:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) SO FUCKING TIRED OF LLJK but I know they enjoy making us mad. It's stupid because that is the exact same story they have been vandalizing things with for...forever. They wrote all that shit (Gwen, Koss, Rurik, Zhed, Gaile, whoever else) long time ago. It would be different if they were actually creative and wrote more and worse stuff as time went on, but...now they just have people do copy+paste vandalism. I respect a crafty, cunning, creative vandal who really stretches the capabilities of our admins - they may be doing something destructive, but they are smart. A brainless vandal (or a bot) is just dirt stuck to the bottom of my boot, though. No, wait, they're not dirt. They're the mud stuck to the bottom of that dirt. >.> (T/ ) 01:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol. All I can say is their page on GWW still hasn't been reverted which I think is very funny. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:08, 6 December 2007 (UTC) subheader subheader to make it easier to edit and also I think they would have vandalized there too. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :OK this is getting ridiculous. I am 100% positive that SOMEONE who visits GWW has seen this talk page by now, yet has done nothing to the page. Is that cool or what. (And by ridiculous I mean ridiculously awesome) --Macros 21:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm getting an error page when trying to visit that guild page? -- -- talkpage 21:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's the point. --Macros 22:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::/sarcasm -- -- talkpage 22:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::STILL up. Despite having a GWW account, I dislike that wiki AND goons. Therefore: no revert! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:35, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Get on GW NOW --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:43, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Give me a few minutes, I have to go eat dinner.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:44, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Dang I just ate dinner. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:45, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lol, that's cuz you're an hour ahead of me apparently.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::MWAHAHAHA. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, by the way, your sig is fairly inappropriate, it's good no one really cares about GW:SIGN anyway. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's hardly readable unless you go to edit. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::True. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Can someone access this page and put a delete tag on it saying that I don't use anymore because I can't access at all. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::What'd you do to it because I can't access it either o_O --Macros 00:08, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I didn't do anything. All of a sudden I got bored and wanted to delete all my old Hellbringer/ links so I wanted to delete that too but for some reason I couldn't access it anymore. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Done.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Oops, I think I recreated trying to delete it O_o [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I lol'd --Macros 00:11, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lol. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Just re-delete it with everything else that needs deleting [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) GO! Category:Candidates_for_deletion [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :GET ON GW NOW MARCO. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::MAKING ME REPEAT AGAIN GET ON GW NOW MARCO. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:28, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat= abuse! Be a Bureaucrat on The Lame Wiki! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :lolwtf?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I just figure, why not? Unlimited power + spite = fun! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Delete every page on their wiki and have them start over? /evilsmile-- (Talk) ( ) 00:37, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Exactly! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:37, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Rofl. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Dangit, can't figure out my official wiki password to get back on. Oh well. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :lol, nice.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::ROFL WAT AN UBER NUBER JK. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Now I can't fake-nominate Marco for a job he doesn't want! Stupid never using passwords... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I could nominate I just don't feel like it. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 00:46, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Go back to GW. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) vandals Sigh, bad time to take a break >.> Thankfully, due to the vigilant actions of Hellbringer, Gimmethegepgun, Entrea Sumatae, Cress Arvin, and others, there is no permanent damage. Except for huge RC spam and a few infni-blocked IPs. (T/ ) 02:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I wasn't on to help. :/ -- (Talk) ( ) 02:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Entropy forgot me! /cry (only kidding entropy :) ) --Shadowcrest 02:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's because You + Vandal fighting = epicphail -- (Talk) ( ) 02:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::: =P :::: I got a couple in.. slowass computer.. --Shadowcrest 02:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Error: Could not process block request Reason: Already blocked Lol. Btw, I'd only give 1-month bans for sockpuppetry. We don't know 100% for sure if they are all the same person, and these particular IPs have no other real violations, other than the fact we know they are sockpuppets. (T/ ) 02:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :...Oops...-- (Talk) ( ) 02:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) This guy just won't give up, will he? Lord Belar 02:19, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Apparently not. Anyways I g2g for tonight, gl with this guy all --Shadowcrest 02:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :: User:76.185.244.98 wasn't a vandal, MP. Cress Arvein 02:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Check his contribs. He vandalised earlier.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::LOL... whos epicphail now, marco? xD ::::(and now I really am going, night all. or perhaps morning depending on where you live =P ) --Shadowcrest 02:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) DUDE I <3 emo slut-druggies and also I'm heading out cya tomorrow. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS!!! u hav passed our vandalism test ! though it seems users lack some ability against vandalism...u will be tested again soon enoughVorrax The Immortal 19:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Our has exploded in the past few days... --Macros 20:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wonder why... stupid proxy IPs-- (Talk) ( ) 20:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Exactly. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Random comment: MP, check the Hamstorm build I sent you... If you can still see it :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I can't still see it. Send it again.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::ROFL. HAMSTORM. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Actually, it is CripShower. It uses Cripslash and MS! :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It is teh pwnzorzozrzorzozrozorz...zorz-- (Talk) ( ) 20:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::At least it would have enough energy to technically be able to do that with a +5 nrg sword, unlike Hamstring + Meteor Shower... --Shadowcrest 20:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::(EC)Well.... thats uber nuber. Also everyone is a little slow on edits today. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::HAxwaI --- -- (s)talkpage 20:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Poke.. Ima bored. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:46, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Go CripShower in RA, great fun :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) For Your Convenience My Trash! A link to my trash bin. As per request :)--- -- (s)talkpage 20:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) GET ON GW NOW SPAM THIS SHIT UP WITH GET ON GW NOW. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 21:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I've been on GW, just got disconnected from the friends server. Cockslap Caps Lock button is on the left. -- (Talk) ( ) 21:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Cockslap is old :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::: /agree --Shadowcrest 21:08, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::YOU'RE OLD!!!.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:08, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I'm 15... *roll eyes* --- -- (s)talkpage 21:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Bet you don't have a cc yet...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:11, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: You still don't know how old I am. phail less pl0x :) --Shadowcrest 21:11, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Will try.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:11, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Much appreciated. --Shadowcrest 21:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I think you're liek, a 29 year old pedophile trying to hit on me *Thinks about the *scoots over* message at the guildhall O_o* --- -- (s)talkpage 21:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::If I was 29 I could have a credit card, and I stole that from one of Marco's (numerous) archives.. I believe Macros said it? --Shadowcrest 21:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, yes, I remember. Then you're a 17yr old pedophile. Or a 12yr old kiddo --- -- (s)talkpage 21:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wrong x2. And that would make me either of those... how? 0.o --Shadowcrest 21:18, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Cause that is what I stated above. How about... 16? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:19, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Guess away... and since you're not at my current location, I could lie to you until I die of old age, accomplishing nothing on your part =P . And no. --Shadowcrest 21:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::A credit card is available at your 18th, right? So, it must be younger than 12, 14 or 15. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I believe it depends on where you live.. and whoever said I didn't have a credit card? (or do I?... oh, the mystery!) --Shadowcrest 21:28, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::"If I was 29 I could have a credit card" <-- That makes me assume you can't have one. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:29, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I thought someone might get that impression.. no, I should have said "if I was 29 I could definitely have a credit card".. not implying that I don't, just saying it is quite possible to have a credit card at 29. My apologies. --Shadowcrest 21:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::So, you can be anywhere between 1-11 and 18-28 30-150 >.> (you denied all the guesses in between) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I am a... 40 year old virgin spermatophobic ninja pedophile that's about to rape hell.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Contradict yourself much? --Shadowcrest 21:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Inside jokes ftw.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Rape Hell. Like we'll tear about that ;) jk --- -- (s)talkpage 21:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Hiya Just decided to say hiya since I'm moving back to this wiki. Raptors took over the other wiki and I got sick of the loser attitude out there, no one is even banning his sockpuppets. (Yeah I know, this is a plot of some GWiki user to drive people back here, and it's working) -- (gem / talk) 22:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol, sweet. Always nice to have another serious member around here :) -- (Talk) ( ) 22:28, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Who was the first serious member?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Pardon?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::;P -- (gem / talk) 22:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::What are you wearing, MP?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:35, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Red sweatshirt and blue je----- WAIT A SECOND...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Wb Gem (I know you probably don't know me but I've been around forever and know you, I just recently become more active) How can 1 person completely take over a wiki? o_O --Macros 22:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Dozens of sockpuppets.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Too much time, an anonymizer service and a system that prevents sysops to react. -- (gem / talk) 22:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::I actually changed my GWW MOTD earlier today because of various impressions on policy pages back there but it certainly seems to apply to the situation with this raptors fellow: MotD—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) And also your trivia is ready xD —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cake and Waffles ( ) Date. :Thanks!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Grudge against you? It's the second time someone says I've got a "grudge against him", just because I criticize him. I think you all should be a little less paranoid, you are not the center of the universe. Learn to accept constructive criticism, as long as it is constructive and not destructive. And by the way I don't think you should be removed from the position of sysadmin, I just think you should grow up a bit and behave more responsibly now that you are in charge of something. --Mr Ex Vandal 00:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I can be mature if it's something that seriously needs to be mature in. -- (Talk) ( ) 00:03, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Btw, I don't believe vandalising an anonymous wiki multiple times is classified as mature and responisble.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::See, you are shifting the argument. What I did is totally irrelevant here, especially since I never claimed to be mature and responsible. And the line: "I can be mature if it's something that seriously needs to be mature in." is disturbing. As a sysadmin you should be an example of how people should behave on this wiki, but you don't seem to quite understand that. --Mr Ex Vandal 00:12, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I wasn't changing the subject. I gave you a straight answer, and gave you a counterexample. Most people here, as far as I know of, are fond of me, and I've been known to joke around. I apologize if I've offended you in some way.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That seemed like a different subject to me, in fact I don't see how my behaviour is related to yours. And I'm not against "joking around", but in my vocabulary that doesn't translate to "spam 1337speak smartass 1-2-3 word phrases". It isn't about offending me in some way (especially when it's not the real me we're talking about), it's about showing a bit of maturity in all situations. --Mr Ex Vandal 00:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Maturity != Joking around. I'm a light-hearted guy, so I'm not going to be convinced to be serious in all situations. I use 1337-speak to make fun of it, not because I really use it. It's not like all I do is spam, check my contribs, I've made numerous very helpful edits to this wiki in many different ways. If you don't like the way I act, then I'm afraid I can't help that. I will not change the way I do things because one person disagrees with me. I'm sorry. -- (Talk) ( ) 00:22, 7 December 2007 (UTC) boss stubs I'd really like to help out here, but I don't know what constitutes a stub on a boss category. What are the conditions for it? --Shadowcrest 00:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :IDK, it's somewhere in the Bestiary editing guide I think though.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:09, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Holy... 16229 total stubs. Check the short pages link in the adminbox. Thats just crazy... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I hope that includes some wierd articles in userspaces, because that would be 88% stub articles... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC)